Onii King
The Onii King (オニーキング, ''Onīkingu) ''is the king of the Onii Kingdom, and the first king that Corobo fights. The Onii King is the lazy ruler of the Onii Kingdom, including the Dark Valley, Onii Grounds, and all Onii. Appearances After the Onii Grounds are taken by Corobo, the Onii King sends a Letter of Challenge to Corobo. He refers to Alpoko as Aljerko, calling Corobo a jerk and claiming himself to be the best. The Onii King leaves taunting messages to Corobo on signs throughout Dark Valley, some of which are guarded by Onii. When Corobo confronts the Onii King at the end of the Dark Valley, he claims that all the land Corobo has taken is rightfully his. He brings a frozen hoard of Onii to life with his breath, who take their positions and begin to fight Corobo. After his defeat, he runs off his throne, and submits the Dark Valley to Corobo. He is never seen again for the rest of the story. After the Dark Valley is taken by Alpoko, the Onii flee to other Kingdoms, and Princess Apricot is freed from the vase the Onii King trapped her in for 100 years. In the credits, the Onii King himself does not appear, but a burger in his image can be seen in Kokomo Pine's restaurant. King Battle The Onii King is fought in the Valley of Memories region. The Onii King stays put on his throne for this fight, only counterattacking and throwing projectiles across the battlefield. The Onii King is immune to arrows. Despite being the first King battle, the mechanics behind the fight are fairly complex. The battlefield has the Onii King sat at the north-centre, with two cliffs on either side of him. Atop these two cliffs, Onii will be carrying pots and rocks. If they reach the Onii King and he is not currently attacking, the Onii will throw the projectile to the Onii King, who will then perform one of two throw attacks. If the Onii King is currently busy throwing another projectile or kicking, the Onii will throw the rock or pot directly at Corobo and his Royal Guard. If the Onii are attacked by Animal Hunters, the projectiles can be shot down and broken prematurely. The Onii King has two counterattacks, depending on where he is being attacked from. If any non-Soldier citizen attacks the Onii King first, they will attack his feet, and the Onii King will kick them in return. If a Soldier attacks the Onii King first, they will cling to and attack his chest, then he will shake his body to remove them. However, if either counterattack if performed while a rock or pot is being passed to the Onii King by an Onii, it will hit his head instead, causing him to be stunned for some time. After his stun is over, he will perform an eruption attack with wind properties, damaging anyone close to him and pushing back anyone in the middle of the arena. In front of the Onii King are three breakable logs, blocking the way for citizens to reach Onii King without Corobo getting too close. To the Onii King's left, or the player's right, is another Onii throwing rocks and pots from behind a line of breakable logs. If this Onii is defeated, x10 Arrows will be awarded to Corobo. At the very back of the arena is a Hot Spring, and swarms of pots that may be broken to regain more Arrows. Effective Jobs Music The Onii King's battle theme is a high-tempo rendition of Satie's "Gnossiene No. 1" played on pan flutes. Etymology The Onii's name is based on Japanese demons known as "oni". In most languages, this is simply translated as some form of "demon". Names in other languages In the French version, the Onii King uses the English word "King" instead of "Roi" the French word for king. This could be because the King is part of his name and isn't a simple title in this context. In the Italian version, the Onii King sometimes refers to himself instead as "Re degli Onii" or "the King of the Onii." Trivia *The Onii King is the only King to not feature a painting-like pre-rendered cutscene for his defeat, instead using an in-game event cutscene. At one point in development, all King Bosses were planned to have event cutscenes instead of pre-rendered cutscenes for their introductions and defeats, meaning that the Onii King's defeat is the only remnant of this idea. *The UMA Book has an unused entry for the Onii King, suggesting he was once planned to be a Guardian. *According to the NTSC game pamphlet, the Onii King and King Duvroc are friends. *The inspiration behind the Onii King is never made clear in-game or by any developers. However, the Onii species are based on demons from Japanese mythology, and "Oni Ramen" is a popular food chain in Japan. *The Onii King is the only Onii with five horns, shaped like a crown. Gallery Onii King HQ Art.gif|Art of the Onii King Onii_King_Letter.png|The Onii King's letter Onii King Arena Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of the Onii King's arena Onii King and Onii PAL art.jpeg|The Onii King surrounded by Onii from the PAL Instruction Booklet UMA Onii King.png|An unused UMA entry of the Onii King Little King's Story - Onii King Boss Little King's Story Soundtrack--Onii King Appears Little King's Story Soundtrack--Onii King (March of the Onii) Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Onii Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__